


Welcome Home, Stella

by lillian_spero



Series: Child! [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I honestly have no idea what else to add so FLUFF, Just lots of fluff, M/M, really all it is is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillian_spero/pseuds/lillian_spero
Summary: Paladins meet the new member of their team.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Child! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792672
Kudos: 42





	Welcome Home, Stella

**Author's Note:**

> This happens right after part 1. Have fun reading!

Surprisingly, Allura did not kill them. 

“Aww! Look at how cute and small she is!” She cooed as she squished the baby’s cheeks between her hands. Large orange eyes stared back at her as giggles escaped the baby’s lips. She happily took the baby from Keith and continued making baby noises and melting at the laughs she was getting in reply.

The other paladins, however, were not as happy with the new member of the team as Allura was.

“Wait, have you guys thought about how we’re going to feed her? We don’t know if she’s able to eat the stuff we eat. I mean, what if we try to feed her food goo and we end up poisoning her?!” Hunk exclaimed nervously. 

“She can eat whatever we eat. Her digestive system is the same as ours and if we need to, she can be tested for any allergies,” Pidge says. She was standing a good ways away from Allura and the baby with her computer resting in her hand. She pushed her glasses up with her other hand and scowled as the baby grabbed a strand of Allura’s hair and tugged. Allura continued to babble nonsense, not showing any sign of pain.

“But are we sure we can handle taking care of a baby?” Hunk asked. Keith glared at him while Lance clapped him on the back.

“We’ve totally got this in the bag! You don’t have anything to worry about, man.” Keith smiled at Lance and rolled his eyes as Lance sent him a wink. Shiro rolled his eyes as well.

“I’m not changing diapers or babysitting,” Pidge stated. Hunk nodded his head vigorously.

“Yeah, me neither.” He agreed. Lance frowned.

“Why not?” He held his hands out for her and Allura reluctantly handed her to him. “She’s so cute!” He smiled as a giggle erupted from her and he carried her by her underarms towards the Yellow and Green paladins. Pidge wrinkled her nose.

“Yeah, no babies are disgusting. All they do is eat, sleep, drool, throw up, and poop. No thanks. I’ll see you guys later.” With that, she shut her computer and walked out of the room. Hunk nervously glanced between the door Pidge walked out of and the baby.

“It’s not that they’re disgusting, it’s that they’re so small and could easily get hurt. I mean,  I’m a big guy! What if I sit on her! I could  _ kill _ her!” Hunk began chewing on his fingernails while staring intently at the baby. Lance laughed and handed the baby to Keith.

“Hunk, you aren’t going to sit on her,” Keith said with an eye roll.

“Besides, it’s okay if you guys don’t want to help with diapers and stuff. I’m a pro at changing diapers and I’ve got my lovely boyfriend here to help!” Lance said. Keith gave him a small smile and another eye-roll as Lance threw his arm over Keith.

“Alright, well I’m going to go eat something and then probably go to bed cause it’s been a long day, have a good night guys,” Hunk said before walking out of the room.

“I should inform Coran of our  _ adorable _ new team member! Make sure you two get some sleep tonight and tomorrow we can look into getting materials for her!” Allura announced. She walked out of the door but poked her head back into the room. “I want to play with her tomorrow!” Lance laughed as she disappeared into the hallways. Only Shiro, Lance, and Keith were left in the room with the baby.

“So what do you plan on naming her?” Shiro asked after a moment. Lance shrugged and looked to Keith.

“Not sure, I didn’t really think about it all that much. What about you Keith?” Keith stared at the floor and shifted on his feet. Lance raised an eyebrow. “Keith?”

“Huh?” Keith looked up, his face red. Lance smiled.

“A name? For the baby? So we don’t have to keep calling her baby?” Lance said. Shiro reached out for the baby and Keith handed her to him. She grabbed two of Shiro’s fingers and immediately stuck them in her mouth. He cringed but didn’t fight her grip.

“Uh…” Keith looked back at the floor and kicked his foot. He mumbled something under his breath.

“Gotta speak a little louder, babe. I couldn’t understand you,” Lance said.

“What about Stella?” Keith mumbled. Shiro snorted but controlled his laughter at the glare Keith sent him. Lance beamed.

“Yes! That’s perfect! Stella means star, right?” Keith nodded. Lan walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders. “Babe, that is the best idea you’ve ever had.”

“Really?” Keith asked. Lance nodded his head and Keith smiled. 

“It is a cute name. Didn’t you use to have a stuffed animal named Stella? It was a hippo or something?” Shiro asked with a mischievous grin. Keith crossed his arms and glared at Shiro while Lance laughed.

“Shiro leave my boyfriend alone and give us back our baby,” Lance said. Shiro smiled and handed Stella over. Just as he took her, a huge yawn escaped her mouth.

“Looks like she’s tired,” Shiro commented. “Actually, you all look like you’re tired. It’s been a long day, how about we all head to our rooms and get some rest?” Keith and Lance nodded their heads.

“Night Shiro.”

“Goodnight.”

“Night guys.” With that, the group separated in the halls, going to their rooms. Keith and Lance walked into their shared room.

“Wait! We don’t have a bed for her!” Lance exclaimed as they stepped through. Keith raised an eyebrow and motioned at their bed.

“We… have a bed?” He responded. Lance rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“No, Keith, that’s not what I meant. We need some kind of crib for her so she can’t roll out of bed or get rolled over by one of us.” Lance explained. Keith chewed on his lip in thought for a moment before frowning.

“We don’t have any of that,” He said. Lance pat him on the shoulder and nodded his head.

“It’s alright for one night. Neither of us move around in our sleep and if she’s in between us, she can’t roll off the bed,” Lance said. Keith nodded his head and closed the door as Lance lay down in the large bed. Lance laid her down next to him, leaving Keith space to lay on the other side of her but not squishing any of them. 

Keith laid down and put his arm above her head. Lance grabbed his hand and kissed it before laying down, staring at Stella sleeping soundly.

“Good night Keith,” Lance whispered. Keith smiled at him and dimmed the lights in their room.

“Good night Lance,” Keith replied. He looked down at Stella and kissed her head. “Welcome home, Stella.”

**Author's Note:**

> Isn’t she adorable? She’s like a baby dragon basically, yes. Human baby dragon child. I should not be writing these notes this late. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
